The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to electrical interconnect devices for use between opposed arrays of contacts.
Interconnect devices are used to provide electrical connection between two or more opposing arrays of contacts for establishing at least one electrical circuit, where the respective arrays may be provided on a device, printed circuit board, Pin Grid Array (PGA), Land Grid Array (LGA), Ball Grid Array (BGA), and the like. In one interconnect technique, the electrical connection is provided by an interconnect device that is physically interposed between corresponding electrical contacts of the opposing arrays of contacts. At least some known interconnect devices use an array of elastomeric columns supported on a substrate. The elastomeric columns may be compressed to establish reliable contact between the opposing contacts. In some known interconnect devices, the elastomeric columns are conductive and provide the electrical connection.
In known interconnect devices using conductive elastomeric columns, the elastomeric columns are held by an insulative carrier having coverlays provided on both sides of the insulative carrier. The coverlays protect the elastomeric columns and provide mechanical stops for interfacing with the two electrical components connected by the interconnect device. For example, the coverlays may protect the elastomeric columns from mechanical and/or electrical failure resulting from over-compression of the elastomeric columns. But, the coverlays are extra layers of the interconnect device that add to the cost and complexity of the interconnect device.
A need remains for a less costly and/or complex electrical interconnect device.